twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbeat
"All good things must come to an end eventually." This page allows you to see the status of ALL TwrWare games. If you have the TwrWare Home Mobile App you will receive notifications from this page. Morado *Steam Activator released in May, Single Player never released but Multiplayer FFA was. Multiplayer had troubles over some Online servers. *Release Date: ??? *Game is not in active development. Redacted OPS (one) *2015 Patch released 5/18/15, introduced Ranked play for the first time. *No future patches/new content. Redacted OPS II *Was in development, Cancelled early-2015. Strife Trigger *Multiplayer Beta releases 3-20-16 on Windows (Steam required to play.) *Game is still in development. NacTics (one) *Beta released late 2013/early 2014 for testers. *Released late 2014 for Windows and Mac. First TwrWare game released on a Mac. *Patches released soon after, One-On-One tournament hosted, another patch released after. *NacTics II Developers Beta released to previous beta testers. NacTics II *Introduced the Parkour system, replacing the jump boosting. *Graphical improvements. *Matchmaking *Beta released on 5-8-15 and received horrible reviews from previous testers. *Re-announced in June 2015, shown on Android, received better critisism, announced as a Android only exclusive. UnVisible *Videos show up once every few MONTHS, beta never released. *Game on verge of being cancelled. Broken in the Balance *Released Summer 2013 for techdemo testers, Late 2013 for beta testers/friends of TwrWare, Public Beta released January 2014, Game Released May 2014/Published on June 2014, experimental beta released late 2014 (final version). *Lifespan- 2013-2015. *Broken in the Balance III. Decade *Proof of screenshots show that the game was STARTED in 2011, but in a very unplayable state (small map, bad physics, one player and no weapons/netplay.). Game picked up again in 2013, released late 2013, handed off to indie company in 2014 in exchange for dev grant, company released horrible update accidently killing the fanbase months after, only players online are chat moderators and Twrmois from time to time. *Lifespan- (2011)2013-2014. IgMonia *Announced July 2015. *Expected full release date is April 2016 (full first release, not beta.) *The first ever TwrWare RTS (Real Time Strategy game) with Online Multiplayer and Ranked Ladders. *Game is still in development. Arena Fighters *Proof shows that the concept of the game was started in 2009, however no gameplay is showable. Cancelled in 2012, development video came up in 2014, eventually more videos showed up. *Said to be cancelled in April 2015, claim revoked. *Bigger update released May of 2015, improving graphics and the menus, as well as adding customizable controls and a Story mode, players could also change the difficulty. Online play was pulled from this update because it needed more work. *Update released late 2015, adding online play and graphical improvements. *Game is unfinished, but attracted more players (and companies) to TwrWare. *Game is still in development. *Said to release on Facebook Games and Wii U, as well as the Mac App Store and Google Play Store. *Releases on Nintendo 3DS ("New" model only, does not support original Nintendo 3DS.) *Release Date: Late 2017 Legends of Spire *Game is early in development. *Is a Cross Platform MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena). *Some bugs, beta exists. Phoenix Rising Online *Game is still in development. *Large-Scale open world MMO futuristic where players can do whatever they please. There are quests but most of the modes in the game revolve around leaving the main town to build your own futuristic home/mansion and craft weapons and such, while not trying to get killed by other players (in specific zones.) *When released it may require 10 GB to play, making it the largest TwrWare game yet. *Will be constanly updated. *In Summer of 2014, was said to be the last TwrWare game to release and that if it came out then "Its all over." *Release Date: End of 2016. *TwrWare Live cannot handle this game right now, still optimizing. Xtraction *In its early state, provided to a teaching team to revamp and re-release as a base for intermediate game developers to create a zombie survival game on. Impeccable (game, not movie.) *Game is Cancelled/Development Abandoned. Bit OPS Reloaded *Game is still in development. *Releases for Mac App Store. Sutoris *Announced on 3-1-16, not much info available yet. *An action brawler with many spells and melee attacks and free roaming, solo or co-op over LAN or the Internet. Category:TwrWare Games